


Wake Up Call

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dead Air, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Gibbs gets a wake up call.





	

Gibbs put the report down and closed it. He closed his eyes and looked at Abby sitting across from him. “Is this accurate, Abs? Did this really happen? Where-why didn’t I know about this? What the hell happened? What happened to my team?” he asked her.

She shook her head, eyes sad. “I don’t know Gibbs, but you're going to have to do something about it. It's not right, what they did. I know it was years ago, but there has to be something you can do even now,” she said with a sigh. She stood up slowly smoothing her hands over her short pleated skirt. She walked around the desk and kissed the older man’s cheek. “Time to follow your gut, huh bossman?” she told him quietly before walking away from the bullpen.

Gibbs dropped his head in his hands and groaned. The file on his desk was ugly. The report inside, was shocking and not something he could turn a blind eye to. He read through the file again and closed it. He checked his watch. It was midnight. Time for all good agents to be in bed. He picked up his keys, the file and headed off. A half hour later he was parked in front of the apartment building and then, knocking on a certain door.

Tony Dinozzo opened up. He looked tired. Way past tired really. He was still in his shirt and suit pants. No tie and top buttons undone. “Boss?” he was surprised, but stood back from the door easily. Gibbs stepped in and stopped short.

“I don’t mean to interrupt” he said, a little confused as to what to do now. There was a young man walking out of Tony’s kitchen.

“You’re not interrupting anything boss. This is Christophe, he's my neighbor's son, who is still too young to drink alcohol,” Tony said taking the two bottles of beer out of the young man’s hands, “especially in front of federal agents,” Tony said sternly. “Anyway, it’s time for him to get home. Your mom should be there by now. So scoot kid,” Tony gently steered the younger man to the door.

“Sure Tony. Thanks for putting up with me.” Christophe said with a wave as he strolled out.

Tony handed Gibbs one of the beer bottles and threw himself on his sofa. “So, what's up boss?”

Gibbs took a swallow of his beer and sitting beside his agent he handed him the file. Tony took it, and started reading. “Abby put that together. You should have told me Tony, their behaviour could have gotten you killed,” Gibbs told him. “By the way, that kid wants to get in your pants.”

Tony huffed in amusement, “Actually, he wants me to get in his pants. Unfortunately for him, I’m not interested in dating a twink. Never wanted a younger lover,” he said while reading the file. 

Gubbs huffed and took another swallow of beer, “Ever wanted an older one?” spilled out of his mouth without permission.

Tony looked up from the file as he shut it and let his eyes run over the older man. He took a swallow of his own beer. “Depends on who's on offer,” he murmured. “Now, what is this all about?“ he asked tapping the file.

Gibbs huffed “They cut comms, Tony, and you never told me. Why?”

“Why they cut comms? No idea. Have I fully trusted them since? Not really, but I get the job done. Why didn't I tell you? You weren't really interested in listening to me at the time. You were more interested in putting me in my place. So really, giving you any more ammunition against me was not something I wanted to do. So why bring this up now?”

“Abby was doing an evidence stocktake and something struck her about the old case. This is the result. I can’t let this go Tony. They broke procedures. I can't really discipline them now. It happened too long ago but I still can't let it go now I know about it. Do I have your permission to teach them a lesson?” Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled and shrugged, “If you finally want to step up to the plate go right ahead. I’ll happily sit back and watch.”

Gibbs smiled at him wickedly. “Why am I not surprised you like to watch,” Gibbs said, innuendo dripping from his lips. He gasped and shifted in his seat at the heated look Tony raked over him.

“Jethro, I’ll leave the Tim, Ziva problem up to you. But you might want to head home now, because if you don't I don't think our relationship is going to remain the same. I'm going to take a bath, you know the way out,” Tony stood up and walked away.

Gibbs sat there nursing his beer. How the hell had he never noticed how attracted he was to his agent. Now he saw it he couldn't not think about it. The smart thing would be to walk away and formulate some hard education sessions for the rest of his team. He heard the water stop in the bathroom and seconds later a groan worthy of a porn star. Jethro put his beer on the table and walked to the front door. 

He flipped the lock and took a deep breath, the next few minutes would change the path of his entire life, was he ready for that? He dropped his jacket on the sofa as he walked past.

He stepped into the bathroom and let his eyes rove over the naked man in the tub. 

“Decision made?” Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled, “Revenge starts tomorrow. Forever with you, starts tonight,” Gibbs said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Tony just smiled and enjoyed the show, they had history, and now a future too.

“Can't wait to see what you come up with Jethro.”

“I'll make the lessons worthy of you,” Gibbs smirked.


End file.
